Sunblacers
Origins When the name---young sister is mentioned by angry Suno, telling Sunny that she had left her siblings for nothing and never come back for all the years. Sunny is faced by the uncontrollable, jealous raging sister of hers in front of the Zemo. She has no problem showing Sunny how she wanted to kill Sunny on the wrong way where she has sense of evil when she is not thinking straight with her rage. She tells Sunny that she is not as acceptable as Suno and demands Sunny that she needs to deserve the worst from her sister. Suno once believes that his young sister will listen to her just like before and is warned by his young sister, telling him back off and stay out of the business. He is mortally wounded and facing his near death experience from young sister's deadly destructive power--Heat Wavelength. Surprising the Zemo and Sunny most to learn that they have to do the hard way and thank the young sister of hers for helping them understand either right or wrong ways to end the problems, they can not stop the young sister because of the Heat Wavelength has been touched the Zemo painfully effects and almost killed the Zemo as well. She tried to torture her sister without realizing what she did to the Zemo and her brother. All she did is she wanted to hurt her sister only. She did not want her powers to hurt the Zemo and her brother as well. She feels worth to know that she is more powerful being and decides to take a lead for the team. She wants to prove her sister that she is better leader than her sister is. She is not pay attention to her team, orders her team to stop the Zemo, and focuses the most on her sister. She is stopped by her parents, the ones who told her once there is something she should have known that her sister was sent to the Zemo by us. She blames herself and feels blinded by her family, the dishonest ones. She decides to clean her mistakes and messes through her life, surprising the Zemo and her family so much to know that she is really taking care well of herself and her team, Sunblacers. She explains why she left the Earth because she needs anger be gone and to forget her revenge on her sister. She is so happy that she makes it so far to a success where a future leads her to the new team. Members Sunglades Comet Haley Meteorock Ray Verisal Garnet Swan Starbird Sunbird Junco Jackdaw Starbird II Solara Lava Zuggernaut M-10 Viren Nautaica Nitro Roster Information Sunblacers I First appearance: Zemo #, Last Appearance: Zemo # Membership: Sunglades, Suno, Sunflames, Sunblazes Leader: Sunglades Allies: Brice Sunblacers II Membership: Kookaburra, Sunglades, Phoenix, Phaeton Leader: Sunglades Allies: Suno, Sunny First appearance: Zemo #, Last Appearance: Zemo Sunblacers III Membership: Sunglades, Comet, Haley, Meteorock, Kookaburra, Hellfire Leader: Sunglades Allies: Sunny, Suno, Sunflames, Sunblazes, Solara, Brice, Sunbird, Starbird, Phaeton, Phoenix, First appearance: Sunblacers #, Last Appearance: Sunblacers Sunblacers IV Membership: Sunglades, Comet, Haley, Meteorock, Kookaburra, Hellfire, Iaeger, Jaeger, Junco, Starbird, Sunbird, Sunbird II Leader: Sunglades Allies: Garnet, Meteorockite, Swan, Veisal, Ray First appearance: Sunblacers #, Last Appearance: Sunblacers vs. Nemo Sunblacers V Membership: Sunglades, Comet, Haley, Meteorock, Kookaburra, Hellfire, Iaeger, Jaeger, Junco, Starbird, Subird, Sunbird II, Solara, Swan, Garnet, Meteorockite, Nautaica, Verisal, Ray Leaders: Sunglades Allies: Cloud, Julio Santiago Sunblacers VI Membership: Sunglades, Comet, Haley, Meteorock, Kookaburra, Hellfire, Iaeger, Jaeger, Junco, Jackdaw, Starbird, Sunbird, Sunbird II, Solara, Swan, Garnet, Meteorockite, Nautaica, Verisal, Ray, Zuggernaut, Lava, Viren, Phoenix, and M-10 Leaders: Sunglades, Zuggernaut Allies: Cloud, Julio Santiago, Maelstorm Closed Danglers 1) Would Sunblacers learn that their leader, Sunglades had a plan to kill her sister before? Mystery: Before Sunglades was formed by Sunglades, she was desperated to find a way to kill her sister for abandoning her, not telling her why she had to leff,and saying a goodbye to her. She had a rage road ever since she was young kid. She needed her sister the most and badly and had no way of saying anything to her deceased sister for needing her to be with her. When she went crazy and mad, she fought well against the Zemo, Sunny, and Suno. Sunny asked her if she knew that she already destroyed her brother and practically called her a murderer. Sunglades told her that he betrayed her for switching a side with her sister, Sunny and making a choice to fight against her without telling her why. The leader of the Zemo called the parents of Sunny for family emergency on the contact list. Then Sunblazes and Sunflames fought against the Zemo and Sunglades at same time, telling Sunglades that there is no need to fight against family each other and telling the Zemo that is not necessary to dig up the burial site as well. They realize that they need to join Sunglades' team for stopping the Zemo in which gives Sunglades an advantage to know there is a way to stop the Zemo from stopping her come toward Sunny. Suno decided to quit her team because of she used her powers against him and almost killed him. He told Brice to come with him, leaving the Sunblacers. Resolution: The parents of Suno, Sunny, and Sunglades found out that Sunglades secretly had a plan to use the parents to distract the Zemo and she could have come through Sunny. They faced their daugther, Sunglades to consider her actions compare to Doan's fate and Sunny's fate and asked which one comes the worst for her to feel and lose. Sunglades informed her parents that Sunny left her for the whole time. Her parents, her brother, and her brother's girlfriend found about Sunglades' plan after Suno quitted the team. Then her parents had left the team. 2) Was the most wanted labelling Sunglades for nearly almost destroying the Zemo and the World under the mystery unknown reporter from the unknown channel news. Mystery: When Sunglades wanted to confront her sister, Sunny, but Sunny did not let her. This pissed Sunglades off with the increasing amount of rage road. She lost her control under her powers and created the Heat Wavelength, causing the world so intolerant, almost killing Suno and the Zemo especially except Sunny. This is getting the world some attention by recognizing Sunglades as a threat. The reporter made the cameraman filming a film of Sunglades for news that we need to destroy her before she destroy the world. THis news is getting the Top Secret Special Organization, A-Men, and Harriers some serious attention. Sunglades is labelled as a villainess and murderer on the most wanted and must be destroyed with the reward. Resolution: Yes, Sunglades was labelling as a crime on the wanted list on the news by the reporter. Her reputation is out of the question to the world. 3) How does the most wanted list end as Sunglades' threat is stopped? Mystery: The Zemo learnt that a reporter Stacy Keats is secretly working for the channel and she did not do it. Then Stacy Keats assumed that some jealous reporter must have a reason to compete with her and win her over the best report news. She decided to terminate the films and reported that there is a fraud and con artist trying to be a reporter and making it look like real. The world learnt that Sunglades had nothing to do with it. Her threat is ended immediately. Resolution: The Zemo owed Sunny a lot of debts and paid Sunny for debts. They helped building Sunglades' reputation from bad to good and protected her from anyone killing, capturing, or making her look bad. They cleaned the mess out. 4) Was Sunglades finally completing to maintain to focus on her powers to stop the uncontrollable Heat Wavelength? Mystery: Sunglades told the Zemo, Sunny, and Suno that she can not control her anger and powers at same time. She can not stop her powers from releasing the most powerful powers that she did not want to hurt anyone. Her powers could not able to be stopped. The Zemo could not able to stop her powers. The Zemo just began to realize that they have to kill her anyways. However, she decided to maintain the full conceneration on her powers after she released her uncontrollable powers. She finally knew how to reduce the Heat Wavelength down before it touched everything into a doom. Resolution: Yes, she willingly risked her life to take the full conceneration by finding a way to reduce it down. 5) What happened to Doan Hagen? Mystery: No one has been told a story about the eldest sister of Sunny. No one mentioned. Funny thing. Sunny mentioned a tragic in her life and did not want to talk about. Suno blamed Sunny for ruining the family. Then Sunglades blamed Sunny for getting a family killed. Resolution: When Iona went to Sunny in the spirit world privately, Taffy accidentically asked Iona and Sunny who is that girl? Then they faced the two important things in their lives and Shadows. Strong Boy and Vogue Boy blamed each other for leaving their sister and killing her. Their sister, Zenon blasted at them, telling them that we did not do this to her and we are just young and unable to understand what happened before. Sunny recognized the three different forms in different places at same time, saying it was her sister. This surprised the Zemo by hearing the sister that she never talk about. The king of the Shadow wanted Sunny to be his queen, but Doan saved pushing Sunny and getting killed and thought dead by her family. This is how it happened. 6) Would Sunglades get along with Suno? Mystery: Sunglades was happy with him when he talked bad about Sunny. She willingly agreed with him on Sunny's blame, but she did not know that Suno already forgave Sunny. Resolution: Sometimes, their relationship gets complex and turns on and off between a sister and a brother. Category:Team